


Chiko and The Dryad

by xshinysparklex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshinysparklex/pseuds/xshinysparklex
Summary: Chiko is a Greek young man from ancient times. Thinking he will just cool off and wash up in a river on the outskirts of town, he never would have imagined the day would turn out like this. Of all things, he ends up meeting a Dryad named Lavanda. And it's a good thing too as it starts to rain. Lavanda and Chiko hit it off, befriending one another. But Chiko begins to wonder as the day ends what type of being he's truly encountered.





	Chiko and The Dryad

Chiko had chosen to go for a swim and bath in the river that was outside of his home in the city. He kept his clothing on, fearing that he could lose them if he left the hanging on tree branches or on the shade on some of the large rocks. Chiko thought that since it was such a bright and warm sunny day, that his clothes would dry easily in this heat.

After submerging himself and resurfacing drenched, he found that he had been spotted. She was a lovely tall woman with wavy blonde hair that was long and winding. She wore cloth the color of moss. And she was smiling at him a smile that beckoned him as she neared.

She greeted him, introducing herself as Lavanda, as he moved out of the water dripping wet cool water. “I’m Chiko,” He said, wringing his shirt with his hands. Chiko looked up and saw clouds move over the sun. “Rain?” He wondered aloud and was answered when it began to mist. “But it had looked so nice out today…” He trailed off.

“Well, the weather is like that sometimes. It is unpredictable.” Lavanda offered. “Why don’t you come with me to keep dry?” She gestured toward his clothing. Chiko nodded, thanking her for taking him in for the night.

Lavanda had a home at the base of a tree. He looked around the interior at the crackling fire, wooden floor, and the circular window. “Wow, Lavanda! You’ve really brought the outside in.”

Lavanda grinned and giggled, but said nothing. She gave him a warm blue blanket and let him dry up by the fire. Meanwhile his clothes were hung up to dry too. Later, both Chiko and his clothes were dry, but it would be much too dark for him to find his way home. Lavanda pitied this and not minding having a guest, allowed him to stay the night with him.

Chiko yawned and lied down underneath a blanket on the floor. He fell asleep and Lavanda slept beside him. Chiko had noticed how lithe she was and was grateful that she had been such a hospitable hostess. She had been so sweet to him and he wondered if she was a dryad, a tree spirit nymph, who had stumbled upon him. She was so warm as they slept together. It was comforting like a hug.


End file.
